you are my destiny
by doowieng1214
Summary: Kaisoo fic, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama yang bahkan dapat membuat darahnya berdesir dan sesuatu dibawah sana semakin sesak, kai si namja pervert dan kyungsoo si yeoja lucu dan lugu. GS, berchapter
1. Chapter 1

Your My Destiny

Cast : kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Matahari terbit mulai menampakkan sinarnya, dan disaat itulah semua aktivitas dimulai. Begitupun dengan rutinitas anak sekolah. Kim jongin adalah siswa SMA kelas 3 yang sebentar lagi menginjak bangku kuliah. Kim jongin atau yang sering dipanggil kai oleh teman-temannya merupakan salah satu siswa berprestasi disekolahnya. Selain itu dia dianugerahi wajah tampan dengan rahang yang tegas dan tirus, dilengkapi dengan badan sixpack dengan warna kulit tan yang sexi dan tinggi badan yang menjulang, sangat proposional. Karena inilah dia menjadi incaran banyak yeoja disekolahnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, dia bagaikan seorang idol disekolah itu, bahkan banyak yang ingin menjadi pacarnya hanya saja tidak ada kesempatan yang diberikan kai untuk mereka mendekatinya. Ya begitulah kim jongin, dia begitu dingin dan misterius. Banyak rahasia tentangnya yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

Pagi itu seperti biasa sebelum berangkat kesekolahnya, kai melahap makanannya. Setelah selesai melahap sarapannya kai langsung menuju kesekolah dengan motor sportnya. Sesampainya disekolah dan motornya telah terparkir rapi dia sudah ditunggu oleh sahabat karibnya, park chanyeol. Seperti cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, begitulah persahabatan mereka, hanya chanyeolah yang menganggap kai sebagai sahabatnya tapi tidak untuk kai.

"Pagi Kai", sapa park chanyeol.

"Hmmm", kai hanya bergumam pelan.

"Oh sahabatku, ayolah kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku", rayunya.

Kai pun langsung mengeluarkan buku tugasnya dan langsung memberikannya pada chanyeol tetap dengan gaya coolnya dan banyak pasang mata yang mengamatinya dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum. Chanyeol, ia selalu mengandalkan kai untuk masalah ini. Ayolah jangan salah paham, chanyeol bukan memanfaatkan kai, hanya saja dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Alasannya mulai dari gak ngerti, gak ada waktu dan lain-lain. Tapi karena inilah dia sangat berterimakasih pada kai dan menganggap kai sebagai sahabat terbaiknya.

Chanyeol sangat mengenal kai, lebih dari yang kai tau, hanya saja ada satu kebiasaan kai yang tidak chanyeol ketahui. Kai adalah seorang namja normal yang mungkin kelewat normal. Dia tau hal-hal yang berbau dewasa, bahkan dia punya jadwal khusus yang ia siapkan untuk mempelajari hal tersebut baik lewat video maupun lewat tulisan. Tapi jangan salah, dia belum pernah mempraktekannya. Ia hanya menyimpan dan membayangkan dalam pikirannya dan melakukan penetrasi-penetrasi kecil terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Timbul pertanyaan mengapa ia tidak menerima salah satu yeoja cantik disekolahnya dan mengajaknya untuk mempraktekkan hal tersebut. Oh ayolah, jaman sekarang hal itu sudah tidak tabu lagi bagi sebagian orang, hanya orang kolot dan orang yang benar-benar memengang prinsip yang menganggap hal itu masih tabu untuk dilakukan. Tapi bukan itulah alasan kai untuk tidak melakukannya, kai hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat yang dapat meluluhkan hati dan fisiknya.

Setelah pelajaran selesai,

"kai, makasi ya tugasnya. Untung ada kamu jadi aku selamat dari terkaman Mr. Roy tadi. Ayo ke kantin, ku traktir makan siang ini", ucap chanyeol dengan riangnya.

"ayo, tapi kamu ini kapan berubahnya, gimana dengan masa depanmu hah?", balas kai.

"masa depanku? Hahahaha...", jawab chanyeol dengan mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Masa depanku sudah jelas kai, setelah lulus dari sini aku meneruskan bisnis appa ku", tambahnya.

"ya kau benar, tapi setidaknya kau harus memiliki bekal tuan park", jawab kai.

"apa kau mengkhawatirkanku sahabat?", tanya chanyeol ke GR ran.

"Bukankah, eh kau bilang kita sahabat?", kai menjawab dengan ragu-ragu tapi tetap dengan tenangnya.

"tentu kai, terimakasih telah mengkwatirkanku. Tapi aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu kai, sampai sekarang kau belum memiliki pacar. Oh ayolah, banyak yeoja cantik dan sexi disekolah ini, bahkan mereka mengejarmu, tapi kau malah dengan bodohnya mengacuhkan mereka", balas chanyeol dengan terheran-heran.

"aku begini karena aku tidak mempunyai ketertarikan pada mereka. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tertarik dengan baekhyun, tapi dia sudah menjadi milikmu duluan", goda kai kepada sahabatnya itu.

"eh jangan berani-berani kau merebut kekasih tercintaku itu ya, atau kau akan berhadapan dengannku dan persahabatan kita bisa putus", jawab chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun adalah kekasih chanyeol yang bersekolah disekolah yang sama, hanya saja ia berada 1 tingkat dibawah chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang cantik dan baik hati dengan tubuh yang indah. Pastas saja chanyeol sangat mencintainya dan tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

"ehmm begini aja, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan sepupuku. Dia 2 tingkat dibawah kita. Dijamin kau pasti menyukainya sekali melihatnya", tambah chanyeol dengan percaya diri.

"ah percuma, aku sudah tau semua yeoja disekolah ini, dan tidak ada satupun yang menarik bagiku", balas kai.

"jangan salah kai, aku yakin kamu belum pernah melihatnya. Kamu juga belum tau kan kalo aku punya sepupu yang sekolah disini juga? Dia itu beda dari yeoja-yeoja pada umumnya, bahkan baekhyun pun tidak bisa menandinginya. Kalau saja dia bukan adik sepupuku, pasti...", kalimat chanyeol terputus.

"Pasti sudah kamu embat juga kan, ah dasar kau", potong kai dengan tepatnya.

"hehehehe...", kekeh chanyeol membenarkan.

"eh... tapi kamu itu harusnya seneng kan, karena aku telah merelakannya untukmu", tambah chanyeol.

"ngomong apaan sih lo, udahlah semua itu pasti ada waktunya", jawab kai.

"emang bener kai, tapi kalo kamu gak usaha ya sama aja. Gak selamanya yeoja cantik datang padamu dan memintamu untuk memilikinya, karena diluar sana masih banyak namja baik yang mau menerimanya. Singkatnya diluar sana banyak pesaing dan kamu harus menjemput bola bukan menanti bola", balas chanyeol panjang lebar.

"wah wah wah ternyata kau sangat mengerti tentang masalah yang beginian tuan park", jawab kai sambil bertepuk tangan.

"jangan salah, aku tidak menguasai suatu hal bukan berarti aku gak bisa tentang hal yang lain", jawab chanyeol.

"ok ok, aku menyerah. Lakukan yang kamu mau", balas kai pasrah.

"setelah makan kita kekelasnya", jawab chanyeol menetapkan.

Setelah memakan habis makan siangnya, mereka berdua bergegas menuju kelas adik sepupu chanyeol. Kelasnya berada didekat perpustakaan di sisi pojok bangunan sekolah.

"kamu jarang kesini kan kai, ditambah lagi adik sepupu ku itu jarang keluar kelas. Dia keluar hanya ke perpus. Jadi dia keluar hanya antara kelas perpus kelas perpus", terangnya pada kai.

"Pantas saja aku tidak mengetahui adik sepupu mu itu, apakah dia sangat kutu buku? Cupu?", tanya kai.

"tuh kan jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dulu lah, sekali melihatnya pasti kamu langsung tergila-gila", jawab chanyeol.

"ya semoga lah", balas kai.

Sesampainya ditempat yang dituju, chanyeol mencari adik sepupunya itu dalam kelas. Akan tetapi dia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"dia pasti masih diperpus, kita tunggu sebentar ya", tukas chanyeol.

"heem... ", jawab kai singkat.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, beberapa yeoja beriringan berjalan menuju kelas dimana kedua namja telah menunggu didepan kelas tersebut. Sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu ada di segerombolan yeoja tersebut.

Mata kai langsung tertuju pada salah satu yeoja yang membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Yeoja tersebut mengenakan kacamata dengan rambut lurus yang tergerai indah, kulitnya yang putih bersih dan pipi yang tembam merah merona. Kai terpana dengannya, senyumnya yang menawan merekah dari bibirnya. Bibirnya begitu ranum, penuh dan menggoda. Fantasi kai mulai memenuhi kepalanya, ia membayangkan bagaimana bibir itu dilumatnya dan mengisi penuh dalam bibirnya. Tatapan mata kai turun kebagian dada yeoja itu. Kai tau besarnya ukuran dada yeoja tersebut dan menurut kai tangannya tidak akan mampu menangkupnya karena ukurannya yang sangat besar. Karena yeoja dan fantasinya inilah tanpa ia sadari bagian tubuh bawahnya telah bereaksi keras.

Tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan suara chanyeol yang memanggil nama seseorang.

"kyungsoo-ya... ", sapa chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kai yang telah tersadar dan mengetahui bagian bawahnya telah tegang mulai mengatur nafasnya dan mengembalikan akal sehatnya.

Setelah yeoja itu mendekat dan sampai didepan kelasnya, dia mengulum senyum yang ia tujukan untuk chanyeol dan sekilas menoleh kearah kai. Hal ini telah membuat jantung kai berdegup dengan kencang. Kai tidak mengerti mengapa ia memberikan reaksi yang sangat ketika bertemu dan berdekatan dengan yeoja yang ia bilang cupu tadi. Dan ketika yeoja itu mengeluarkan suaranya, seakan ada sesuatu yang meleleh didalam hatinya.

"Chanyeol oppa, tumben kesini?", itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut yeoja itu.

Kai mulai berfantasi lagi, ia membayangkan bagaimana yeoja ini memanggilnya oppa dan mendesahkan namanya saat kai menggagahinya. Meskipun dia mulai berfantasi, tapi dia tetap berusaha menjaga sikap dan akal sehatnya.

"ya emang gak boleh, aku berkunjung melihat adik sepupuku sendiri?", jawab chanyeol.

"bukan begitu oppa, hanya saja kau sudah lama tidak mengunjungiku", balas yeoja itu sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"sebenarnya aku kesini ingin mengenalkanmu dengan teman oppa, kenalkan dia kim jongin satu kelas dengan oppamu ini", jawab chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah kai.

"annyeong... ", sapa yeoja itu kepada kai.

"nae annyeong, perkenalkan aku kim jongin atau sering dipanggil kai", ucap kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"nae annyeong, aku Do Kyungsoo", balas yeoja itu dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya.

Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri, tautan tangan mereka tidak kunjung lepas. Ternyata mereka sama-sama saling mengagumi kecantikan dan ketampanan masing-masing. Memang tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri ketampanan seorang kim jongin, Do Kyungsoo pun mengakuinya.


	2. Chapter 2

You Are My Destiny

Chapter - 2

Cast : Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (GS)

Park Chanyeol

"Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin mengenalkanmu dengan teman oppa, kenalkan dia kim jongin satu kelas dengan oppamu ini", jawab chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah kai.

"annyeong... ", sapa yeoja itu kepada kai.

"nae annyeong, perkenalkan aku kim jongin atau sering dipanggil kai", ucap kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"nae annyeong, aku Do Kyungsoo", balas yeoja itu dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya.

Ternyata mereka sama-sama saling mengagumi kecantikan dan ketampanan masing-masing. Memang tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri ketampanan seorang kim jongin, Do Kyungsoo pun mengakuinya.

Setelah beberapa lama berbasa-basi dengan perkenalan yang singkat, kai dan chanyeol langsung kembali kekelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

"gimana kai, adik sepupuku? Kamu suka kan?, tanya chanyeol.

"em... "jawab kai sambil berfikir.

"udah jujur aja. Aku sudah tau bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertemu dengannya, bahkan reaksi tubuhmu sangat berlebihan. Nanti aku kasi deh nomor HP nya, OK" balas chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah bawah celana Kai.

Kai hanya tersenyum malu ternyata chanyeol sempat melihatnya.

Sudah berhari-hari bahkan berbulan-bulan setelah chanyeol memberikan nomor HP kyungsoo pada kai, tapi kai tak kunjung menghubungi kyungsoo. Alasannya karena menunggu waktu yang tepat dan ingin berkonsentrasi untuk ujian kelulusannya. Bahkan setelah ujianpun kai belum menghubungi kyungsoo. Hingga diumumkan hasil ujian dan tiba waktu dimana pesta perpisahan akan diadakan yang mengharuskan mereka datang saling berpasangan.

Menurut kai mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mendekati dan mendapatkan kyungsoo, disinilah kai memutuskan untuk mengajak kyungsoo ke pesta pelepasan siswa kelas 12 dan kai memutuskan untuk menelpon kyungsoo.

Tuuuuttttt... tuuututuuuuttttt...

"Yeobeosseyo.. dugusseyo?" jawab seseorang diseberang sana yang tak lain adalah kyungsoo.

"nae, ini kyungsoo kan? Apa kamu mengingatku?" Jawab kai.

"maaf ya, siapa ya? bukannya lupa tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu, nomor ini baru di HP ku," balas kyungsoo.

"ini Kai, apa kamu ingat?"tanya kai.

"Kai?... ehmmm tunggu..." jawab kyungsoo sambil mengingat, dan setelah beberapa detik "Kai teman chanyeol oppa bukan?" tambah kyungsoo, berkat otak cerdasnya apapun dapat ia ingat.

"akhirnya kau mengingat ku, apa aku menganggumu?" tanya kai.

"oh tidak oppa, ini kan udah liburan jadi gak masalah kok" balas kyungsoo.

"besok siang apa kamu mau menemaniku makan siang?" tanya kai.

'kok tumben ni orang' batin kyungsoo dalam hati.

"besok ya...? sepertinya bisa, mau makan dimana?" tanya kyungsoo balik.

"tempatnya menyusul ya... besok kamu aku jemput aja" balas kai.

"emang tau alamat rumahku?" balas kyungsoo heran.

"oh iya, dapatkah kamu mengirimkan alamat lengkap rumahmu?" tanya kai berbohong karena sesungguhnya ia sudah tau dimana rumah kyungsoo dari chanyeol.

"oh begitu, ok. Nanti akan aku kirimkan alamat rumahku" balas kyungsoo.

Selang beberapa waktu hingga mereka selesai berbincang dengan asyiknya lewat telpon. Kai merasa sangat senang, ternyata mereka berdua memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Ya chanyeol juga tau itu, mereka berdua adalah kutu buku, ambisius, tidak menyukai keramaian, suka menyendiri dan masih banyak lagi kesamaan mereka. Hanya saja kyungsoo lebih sabar dan friendly daripada kai.

Keesokan harinya kai langsung bersiap-siap dan segera menuju alamat yang telah kyungsoo kirimkan. Karena kyungsoo telah siap mereka pun langsung bergegas ke restoran pilihan kai.

Setelah keduanya selesai memilih menu makan siang, kai memulai perbincangan mereka.

"bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya kai basa-basi.

"ya begitulah, karena kedua orang tuaku berada di swedia, aku hanya sendirian dirumah" jawab kyungsoo.

"jika kamu memerlukan teman, kau bisa menghubungi ku bila kau mau"balas kai dengan mengulum senyum penuh harap. Itu sih maunya kai.

"apa tak apa? Aku takut mengganggumu.."balas kyungsoo seadanya.

"tentu tidak, aku malah merasa senang jika bersamamu" jawab kai dan setelah itu ia merasa heran bagaimana dirinya dapat mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"..." kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Minggu malam kai mengajak kyungsoo ke taman hiburan karena kai tau pasti kyungsoo jarang keluar selama liburan ini. Disana kai membelikan kyungsoo permen kapas dan mengajaknya untuk menaiki bianglala. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia, senyumnya tak berhenti terukir indah dari bibirnya dan hal ini berhasil membuat kai sangat senang dan merasa damai melihat senyuman itu. Disisi lain kyungsoo juga merasa sangat bahagia, tak pernah ia rasakan kenyamanan saat berada didekat laki-laki sekalipun chanyeol. Kai berhasil membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia berada disampingnya.

"kyungsoo, apa kamu sudah mendengar tentang pesta perpisahan?" tanya kai.

"ehmm sudah, kenapa?" jawab kyungsoo.

"tentang syarat pergi kepesta itu, apakah kamu mau datang bersamaku?"tanya kai lagi.

"bersamaku? Apa oppa tidak salah? Masih banyak yeoja yang lebih cantik disekolah ini selain aku" balas kyungsoo.

"mengapa tidak, aku tidak perduli dengan yeoja-yeoja itu dan aku hanya ingin datang bersamamu" balas kai.

"entahlah, aku masih tidak punya niatan untuk datang ke pesta itu"jawab kyungsoo.

"sekarang kau harus punya niatan itu, ok" balas kai.

dengan tiba-tiba kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata. Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan perlakuan kai, membelalakkan matanya selebar-lebarnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia hanya diam membelalakan matanya dan meremas ujung dari gaun selututnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kai melepas tautan bibirnya. Ia menatap kyungsoo dalam. Berusaha menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, kyungsoo sering tidak bisa tidur. Ia sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak pernah kyungsoo pikirkan. Mengapa kai melakukan itu kepadanya, apakah kai menyukainya, atau kai melakukannya hanya untuk membuatnya setuju untuk datang kepesta perpisahan bersama kai. Tapi mengapa kai sampai menciumnya segala hanya untuk mendapatkan persetujuan darinya. Tidak sampai disitu, pertanyaan dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain pun muncul mengacau pikiran kyungsoo. Apakah ia harus menerima ajakan kai? Jika ia setuju bagaimana reaksi yeoja seluruh sekolah terhadappnya, oh ayolah... kai adalah seorang idol disekolahnya.

Jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya disosmed seperti group di facebook, twitter, dan berbagai sosmed lain, telah ramai memperbincangkan siapakah yeoja beruntung yang akan datang bersama kai kepesta itu, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang bertaruh dan dengan percaya dirinya mengajukan diri sebagai pasangan kai.

"hahahahahaaha... yang benar saja, mereka terlalu naïf dan percaya diri"gumam kyungsoo yang sedang asyiknya membuka group di salah satu sosmed.

Bukan bermaksud sombong karena ia telah mendapatkan tawaran langsung dari kai, hanya saja ia tak habis fikir bagaimana yeoja-yeoja itu terlalu percaya diri dan saling memperebutkan kai. Dimata kyungsoo kai memang tampan, tapi banyak dari sisi lain kai yang kyungsoo tidak suka. Menurutnya kai terlalu sombong dan dingin. Pendapat ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan yeoja lain disekolahnya, sombong dan dingin menurut kyungsoo, cool dan keren menurut yeoja lain.

"duuhhhh pasti seneng banget deh kalo aku yang jadi pasangan kai" bunyi salah satu komenan.

"aku gak bisa ngebanyangin bersanding dengan pangeran yang tampan dan juga keren seperti kai" bunyi komenan yang lain. Dan itulah komenan terahir yang kyungsoo baca sebelum ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

TBC

Maaf yeorobeon chap 1 nya g ada keterangan TBC atau END nya, kesalahan bukan terletak pda anda namun pada author dan laptop author... mianhae...

Mohon dukungan dan saran yang membangun untuk fic yang lebih bagus lagi. Gumawo untuk yang udah mau baca, apa lagi yg ninggalin review neomu gumwapta... Bow...

hope you like it... ^^

Perkenalan singkat author:

Author adalah Kaisoo shipper,

Chansoo boleh lah, tapi Kaisoo tetep nomor 1... ^^

Kegiatan sehari2 kuliah, dan fangirlingan EXO

Tentu aja author EXO-L sejati, hahahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Your My Destiny

Cast : Kim jongin (Kai)

Do kyungsoo (GS)

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih belum mengiyakan ajakan kai, Meskipun begitu, kai tetap menganggap bahwa kyungsoo akan menyetujuinya. Pikiran yang positif bukan? Ya begitulah kai, ia selalu yakin atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Pagi ini kai sedang berolahraga, berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi sungai Han. Ia berfikir apakah dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, kenapa bayangan yeoja itu selalu datang dengan senyum manisnya. Sebegitu besarkah efek ciuman sesaat itu. Secara tidak langsung itu menjadi candu bagi kai, ia ingin lebih dekat dengannya, ia ingin menggenggam erat tangannya, menyentuh puncak kepalanya, memeluknya, menciumnya dan aaarrgghhh dia tidak harus memikirkan itu dipagi hari ini bukan?. Saat bayangan itu muncul lagi dipikirannya ia mempercepat laju larinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah berlari cukup lama bahkan sangat lama bagi orang normal, ia berhenti dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas rumput hijau menghadap langsung ke sungai han yang indah, entahlah ia berniat untuk membentuk ototnya atau untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari yeoja yang membuatnya tergila-gila.

Seperti ada yang menyuruh untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bangku kecil dibawah pohon besar, ia melihat sesosok gadis cantik yang terlihat kelelahan. Hatinya berdegup sangat kencang. Tuhan memang jahat atau sedang baik kepadanya ia tidak tahu, mengapa disaat ia ingin mengalihkan pikirannya, sosok itu muncul. Entah sadar atau tidak kai langsung bangun dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri sosok tersebut. Seperti terhipnotis ia tak sadar jika sekarang ia sudah berdiri dihadapan gadis yang sedang meneguk sebotol air.

Gadis itu menyemburkan air yang belum sempat ia telan karena ia begitu terkejut akan sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini. Kemudian ia tertawa karena ternyata semburan itu mengenai laki-laki dihadapannya. Sedangkan yang dilakukan laki-laki itu sibuk mengelap mukanya dengan tangannya.

"oh maaf, aku sangat terkejut, maaf", ucap kyungsoo canggung sambil menyodorkan tisu kemuka kai.

"ah ani, gwenchana. Mian aku mengagetkanmu", balas kai.

"maukah kau ikut denganku mendekat kesungai itu?", tunjuk kai ke sungai Han.

"aaaaaaaaaa... khaja...", jawab kyungsoo sambil jalan mendahului kai menutupi muka canggungnya.

Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis ini, menurutnya ia sangat lucu jika saat bingung dan canggung yang malah membuatnya semakin gemas. Mereka duduk diatas rumput dengan kaki diluruskan kedepan. Hening beberapa menit Dan ketika kai menyilangkan kakinya ia memulai pembicaraan.

"emmm apakah kau masih belum mau menemaniku datang keacara itu?" tanya kai.

"kenapa harus aku?"tanya kyungsoo balik.

"karena aku hanya ingin kamu, itu saja" jawab kai singkat dan itu membuat kyungsoo seketika blushing (memerah).

"mollaseo, jika aku menyetujuinya bagaimana pendapat yang lain, aku tidak bisa membanyangkannya" jawab kyungsoo yang membuat kai sedikit marah.

"apakah itu penting? Mengapa kau memperdulikan hal seperti itu? Apa kau tak percaya diri berdampingan denganku?" balas kai dengan sedikit menekan dan keputusasaan.

Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataan kai, ia tidak menyangka kai akan berkata seperti itu.

"YAAAAA... apa kau merendahkkanku sekarang?, karena aku tak menyetujui ajakanmu? Beginikah usahamu? Ok aku akan menjawabnya sekarang, aku tidak akan datang keacara itu bersamamu, jadi kau bisa berhenti menghubungiku, mengikutiku dan berbicara padaku, dan cari sana yeoja-yeoja yang lebih percaya diri berdampingan denganmu" jawab kyungsoo dengan amarah karena dia merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan kai. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan kai sendiri.

"AAARRGGHHHHH, apa yang sudah aku katakan..." ucap kai menyesal. Kai mengatakan hal itu bukan untuk merendahkan kyungsoo, tapi dia sudah hampir putus asa karena ajakannya tak kunjung diterima jadi kata-kata itu tak dapat dibendung olehnya.

Semalam, dua malam tiga malam kai tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan bagaimana cara iya meminta maaf agar kyungsoo mau memaafkannya dan setuju menemaninya diacara perpisahan itu.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan melamunnya. Yeoja itu adalah Kyungsoo, ia berada dihalaman samping rumahnya yang dipenuhi dengan bunga dan tanaman. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi ayun, ia berusaha merilekskan diri dan pikirannya. Entah mengapa bayangan namja itu selalu muncul dan menghantuinya, mungkin karena kejadian ditaman hiburan waktu lalu dan beberapa waktu yang mereka lewatkan bersama. Bagaimana tidak kai adalah laki-laki pertama yang menciumnya, mengisi hari-harinya, dan mungkin mengisi hatinya. Hingga saat ini perasaannya begitu tak karuan. Lalu apakah kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada kai? Entahlah, bahkan kyungsoo tak bisa menjawabnya.

Setelah kebersamaan mereka, setelah ia lebih mengenal kai, pandangan kyungsoo terhadap kai mulai berubah. Hal ini karena kai telah berhasil membuatnya nyaman berada disampingnya. Menurutnya kai cukup pengertian, baik dan berani, berani menciumnya tanpa permisi, hahahahaha... tiba-tiba senyum manis terukir dibibir kyungsoo, terlintas dalam benaknya bagaimana kagetnya dia, bagaimana reaksinya saat kai menciumnya. Ia juga merasa malu akan reaksinya waktu itu, bahkan setelah kai selesai menciumnya, kyungsoo masih tetap saja mematung sambil membelalakkan mata bulatnya. Ia baru tersadar setelah tangan kai mengelus puncak kepalanya sambil tersenyum, sentuhan dan senyuman kai lah yang menyadarkannya dan saat itu juga muka kyungsoo langsung memerah.

"uh... bodohnya aku. Aku sangat malu". Celoteh kyungsoo pelan sambil memegang pipinya yang kembali memerah.

Kemudian terbesit kejadian dimana mereka bertengkar ditepi sungai Han. Hal ini membuat kyungsoo kembali kecewa dan semakin tidak mengerti akan perasaannya.

Ting tong... ting tong, suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Kyungsoo mendengarnya tetapi ia berpikir pasti itu tamu appanya karena appanya yang baru pulang dari swedia memang sedang banyak tamu, jadi ia tak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap menyibukkan diri dan melanjutnya lamunannya.

"eheem... ehemm". Tiba-tiba suara itu sedikit menyadarkannya.

Kyungsoo berpikir itu adalah appanya yang sedang batuk, jadi ia tak menghiraukannya. Suara itu kembali muncul sesaat sebelum kyungsoo melanjutkan lamunannya.

"apakah kamu sedang melamunkanku?",tanya seorang namja yang kyungsoo yakin itu bukan appa nya karena suara itu terlalu muda untuk seorang appa.

Begitu kyungsoo menoleh kearah sumber suara, ia terkejut sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, si pemilik suara nan seksi itu adalah namja yang sedang ia lamunkan.

Bagaimana dia bisa disini?, siapa yang mempersilahkannya masuk? siapa yang menyuruhnya menemui kyungsoo di halaman ini sendiri?

"sepertinya benar kau sedang melamunkanku? Bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu?" tanya kai.

"ohh uhmm, silakan" jawab kyungsoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

'sial kenapa dia bisa ada disini disaat yang tidak tepat', rutuk kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo melipat kakinya, kemudian dipeluknya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"wae, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan.

"aku mengunjungi masa depanku, apa tidak boleh?" jawab kai yang berniat membuat kyungsoo semakin blushing.

"jangan bercanda, moodku sedang tidak baik" jawab kyungsoo ketus.

"bukankah seharusnya jadi lebih baik, karena yang kau lamunkan bukan sekedar lamunan saja, tapi aku nyata, aku duduk disampingmu sekarang" balas kai penuh percaya diri.

"kepercayaan dirimu sangat tinggi bung" sedikit mengangkat wajahnya hingga dagu bertumpu pada lututnya yang dilipat.

Kemudian Kai berdiri dihadapan kyungsoo dan berkata "ok, sepertinya kamu benar-benar dalam mood yang kurang baik, jadi aku langsung ke inti saja. Aku kesini ingin minta maaf atas kejadian disungai han, aku memang salah, tapi aku seperti itu karena aku terlalu putus asa, kau tak kunjung mengiyakan ajakanku. Dan satu lagi, aku ingin kamu datang kepesta bersamaku besok, tidak ada penolakan lagi dan aku ingin kau mengenakan ini" jawab kai sambil menyodorkan bingkisan yang ia bawa.

"aku jemput besok jam 4 sore, aku akan menunggumu, ingat acaranya jam 7, aku mencintaimu, bye..." lanjut kai sambil mengecup singkat bibir kyungsoo dan kemudian segera berbalik meninggalkan kyungsoo dan bingkisannya.

Sementara kyungsoo hanya terdiam, termangu... ia sangat terkejut, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu datang untuk memaksa pergi bersamanya dan memberikan ciuman singkat, satu lagi jika kyungsoo tidak salah dengar kalimat terahir yang diucapkan kai "aku mencintaimu" itu membuat kyungsoo semakin gila.

"Arrrggghhhh..." ucap kyungsoo sambil memegang kepalanya.

Apakah ia harus ikut atau tidak, itu yang selalu berkutat dipikirannya dan karena kejadian yang barusan terjadi, kyungsoo semakin bingung harus bagaimana, tapi yang jelas, besok kai sudah pasti menjemputnya.

.

.

.

=======================================TBC===========================================

Hai author doowieng1214 datang lagi setelah menghadapi tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, terimakasih untuk yang udah mau baca, apalagi ninggalin komen, favorit, n ngefollow "saranghae". Tapi buat reader yang hanya sekedar membaca, author tetap mengharapkan kalian ninggalin komenan atau favorit atau follow sebagai jejak bahwa kalian udah baca FF ini, setidaknya kalian ninggalin jejak meskipun hanya satu komenan atau satu favorit atau satu follow itu sudah membuat author senang.. Dengan begitu author tau tanggapan para reader, dan lebih semangat untuk nerusin ni FF dan semangat update cepet.

Sekali lagi jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ya... 3 terimakasih banyak, annyeong... :D


	4. Chapter 4

.

You are My Destiny

Cast :

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (GS)

Zang yixing (GS)

Kim junmyeon

.

.

* * *

"aku jemput besok jam 4 sore". Begitulah kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar dikepalanya. Apakah kai benar-benar akan menjemputnya? Lalu apakah kyungsoo harus ikut dengan kai? Bingkisan yang kai berikan masih dipangkunya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga penasaran, gaun seperti apa yang kai pilihkan untuknya. Dengan hati-hati kyungsoo membukanya, senyum terukir dibibirnya begitu ia mengetahui gaun dalam kotak bingkisan tersebut.

Gaun yang sangat cantik, dress selutut berwarna hitam tanpa lengan, bagian atas gaun tersebut berbentuk seperti camisole dilengkapi cup bra dengan bahu atau bagian pundak ditutupi dengan kain kaca atau sejenis kain tipis yang transparan berwarna hitam. Memang tidak terlalu mencolok, tapi tentunya kai punya tujuan tersendiri, ia tidak ingin berbagi look yang indah dengan namja-namja lain.

Kyungsoo mencoba gaun tersebut karena ia merasa gaun itu sangat cantik, selain itu hitam adalah warna kesukaannya. Tak heran, ia begitu suka dan ingin segera mencobanya, terlepas dari kenyataan besok ia harus ikut atau tidak.

Ukuran gaun tersebut sangat pas dibadan kyungsoo hanya saja bagian dadanya sedikit lebih kecil dari dada kyungsoo. Sehingga membuat dadanya sedikit sesak dan payudara kyungsoo sedikit menyembul keluar.

"dia pintar memilih ukuran bajunya, tapi tidak tepat menebak ukuran payudara yeoja, Dasar." batin kyungsoo dalam hati.

Padahal kai sudah memikirkan itu semua jauh-jauh hari. gaun yang dikenakan kyungsoo saat pergi bersamanya haruslah tidak menampakkan bagian tubuhnya secara berlebihan, namun harus tetap terkesan elegan dan sexy. Sexy? Ya, jadi ukuran dadanya memang kai buat lebih kecil agar kesan sexynya tetap ada, tapi tentu tidak berlebihan, karena masih tertutupi oleh kain kaca yang transparan, jadi tidak terlalu terlihat mencolok. Kai sangat tepat dalam memperkirakan ukuran dada kyungsoo bukan? Terbukti dari kyungsoo yang merasa bagian dadanya sedikit lebih kecil dari ukurannya.

Sebegitu inginnya kai datang bersama kyungsoo hingga gaun yang akan dikenakan kyungsoo juga ia persiapkan dengan matang. Gaun itu ia rancang sendiri dengan bantuan desaigner yang tidak lain adalah eommanya kai. Eomma kai adalah desaigner yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dikorea selatan dan dikalangan desaigner ternama dunia bahkan eomma kai sering bolak-balik paris untuk belajar dan mengurusi bisnis butiknya. Jadi kai jarang bertemu dengan eommanya. Namun kedekatan kai dengan eommanya tetap terjalin, kai bahkan menceritakan yeoja yang sedang ia sukai kepada eommanya, termasuk tentang gaun itu.

Eomma kai adalah zang yixing. Yixing sangat senang saat kai meminta tolong tentang gaun tersebut, ia fikir apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk anak satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi karena selama ini ia jarang ada disisi kai untuk menemani hari-harinya. Kai adalah anak yang pintar juga mandiri, ia tau mana yang baik dan buruk untuknya, ia juga mengerti tentang kesibukan orang tuanya, jadi tidak perlu khawatir tentang yang satu ini.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ketika kyungsoo baru keluar dari kamar mandi ia melihat kearah kotak yang diberikan kai semalam. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kotak tersebut. Ia berpikir seistimewa itukah dirinya hingga kai memperlakukannya seperti ini. Yeoja mana yang tak bahagia ketika seorang namja tampan berjuang sebegitu keras hanya untuk mendapatkan ijin datang kepesta bersamanya. Coba bayangkan bagaimana jika namja seperti kai menginginkan seorang yeoja untuk menjadi pacarnya? Atau bagaimana jika ia menginginkan seorang yeoja untuk menikah dengannya? Bisa dibayangkan perjuangan yang akan namja itu lakukan.

Kyungsoo merasa tersanjung dan begitu senang, namun satu hal yang masih mengganggu dirinya, ia masih belum memutuskan apakah ia harus mengiyakan ajakan kai atau sebaliknya. Sebenarnya kyungsoo ingin datang namun disisi lain ia ragu dan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tanggapan dari orang-orang yang datang kepesta itu tentang kai yang memutuskan datang kepesta perpisahan dengan anak yang cupu seperti dia. Daripada memikirkan hal yang membingungkan itu ia lebih memutuskan membaca sebuah novel dari pengarang kesukaannya untuk menghilangkan.

Karena keasikan membaca novel, kyungsoo sampai lupa waktu, ia sadar setelah terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"kyungsoo... kyungsoo..." panggil seseorang dibalik pintu yang tidak lain adalah appa kyungsoo.

Appa kyungsoo bernama kim junmyeon. Beliau adalah pengusaha sukses yang telah melalang buana. Siapa yang tak kenal kim junmyeon, bahkan permata kepunyaan presiden obama dapat ia dapatkan.

Karena panggilan junmyeon tersebut kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan membacanya dan langsung melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30 KST

"ahh ya appa, silahkan masuk" jawab kyungsoo sambil menutup novel yang ia baca.

"ada apa appa?" tambahnya lagi.

"diluar ada kai, tapi dia tidak mau masuk meski appa sudah menyuruhnya" jawab junmyeon.

"Darimana appa tau dengan kai?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"bukankah dia namja yang datang tempo hari mencarimu dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan?" jawab junmyeon dengan pertanyaan.

"oh iya, berarti waktu itu appa yang membolehkannya masuk dan memberi tahunya bahwa aku ada di taman?" balas kyungsoo memastikan.

"iya, appa yang menyuruhnya masuk. Bukankan dia namja chingumu?" tanya junmyeon.

"hah? Siapa yang bilang begitu? Apakah kai?"... tanya kyungsoo membalas.

"bukan, appa sendiri yang menyimpulkannya karena appa pikir dia adalah namja pertama yang berani menemui anak kesayangan appa ini secara langsung dan dia terlihat istimewa, baik dan sopan" jawab junmyeon yakin.

"Eeehmmm dan satu lagi dia juga meminta ijin untuk menyukaimu, jadi appa pikir dia adalah namja chingumu. Bukankah begitu?" tambah junmyeon.

"ah bu bu kan begitu appa..." jawab kyungsoo yang mendadak gugup.

"lantas?" tanya junmyeon penasaran.

"dia adalah teman chanyeol oppa yang lulus tahun ini. Dia berencana mengajakku ke pesta perpisahannya, padahal aku telah menolaknya secara halus dengan tidak memberikan jawaban selama berminggu-minggu, namun ia tetap bersikeras dan bingkisan kemarin adalah gaun yang harus aku pakai jika aku menyetujui ajakannya" jawab kyungsoo jelas.

"apakah dia yang selama ini membuatmu banyak pikiran dan banyak senyum-senyum sendiri?" balas junmyeon menggoda dan sukses membuat muka kyungsoo memerah.

"aahhh ani appa" jawab kyungsoo gugup.

"jika tidak mengapa mukamu memerah seperti itu? Appa ini adalah orang tuamu yang telah lama mengenal dan hidup bersamamu jadi jangan coba menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sudah jelas appa ketahui. Menurut appa dia namja yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, mengapa kamu tidak menghargai usahanya selama ini dengan mengiyakan ajakannya? Bukankah kamu juga suka padanya?" balas junmyeon.

"apakah terlihat sangat jelas appa? Mungkin appa benar bahwa aku memang menyukainya tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah apakah aku harus ikut atau tidak? Aku malu appa"... jawab kyungsoo.

Apa yang membuatmu malu sayang?.. kamu cantik, bahkan sangat cantik dan kamu juga pandai, apa yang membuatmu malu hah? Jika kamu tidak cantik lantas mengapa kai begitu ingin datang bersamamu jika itu hanya akan membuat kai malu? Kaulah orang yang kai pilih. Kau lah yang terbaik... heemmm" jawab appa kyungsoo meyakinkan anaknya sambil memegang pundak kyungsoo.

"jangan buat appa mu ini kecewa, terutama kai. Dengarkan perasaanmu bukan firasatmu ok. Anak pintar" tambah junmyeon sambil menyentuh puncak kepala kyungsoo.

Tidak terasa perdebatan antara keduanya berlangsung cukup lama, tepatnya sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00 KST artinya acara akan dimulai satu jam dari sekarang. Kyungsoo bahkan masih bingung akan keputusannya, ia memutuskan berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya dan membukanya. Kyungsoo melihat seorang pria dibawah sana yang sedang cemas sambil melihat kearah jam yang ia kenakan dan sesekali melihat kearah pintu rumah kyungsoo, berharap seseorang yang ia harapkan akan keluar dari sana menggunakan gaun yang ia hadiahkan.

Kyungsoo melihat wajah kai yang penuh harap. Menurut Kyungsoo, Kai sangat tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang sangat cocok untuk kai kenakan. Kyungsoo membayangkan bagaimana jika kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan dengan kai, bukankah itu sangat serasi? Tampan dan cantik. Bukankah itu yang juga diinginkan kyungsoo?

Sedangkan namja di bawah sana sangat cemas apakah yang ia lakukan selama ini akan sia-sia saja? Waktu juga telah menunjukkan pukul 18.30, ia hampir putus asa dan berniat untuk kembali kerumahnya. Tapi didalam hatinya, kai masih sangat berharap kyungsoo akan mengiyakan ajakannya.

Apakah kyungsoo akan turun menemui kai dan pergi dengannya atau bahkan kyungsoo lebih memilih berdiam diri dikamar karena perasaannya yang tak menentu? Simak si chapter selanjutnya ya...

.

.

* * *

Hai author datang lagi, mian updatenya lama ya, mian mian seribu kali mian. Ada 1001 alasan jika ditanya alasannya hehe... udah pada vote EXO di MAMA kan? Jangan sampai buat mereka pulang dengan gigit jari lo ya... gak usah peduli ma fanwar diluar sana, pokoknya fokus vote aja. Apa lagi ini udah tanggal 30 november, 2 hari menjelang MAMA. Semoga EXO pulang bawa penghargaan aamiin...

Gumawo... ghamsaeo untuk para reader yang udah mau ninggalin review, follow n favorit... makasi itu sudah memberikanku kekuatan untuk lanjut nulis TT_TT #lebay tapi beneran ini lo yang buat author ngelanjutin ni FF. Oiya disini author tidak mengganti marga misalnya yang appanya kyungsoo (kim junmyeon) jadi Do junmyeon atau sebalikknya, karena aneh aja kayaknya. Tapi jika ada masukkan lain lagi akan author terima.

Selamat membaca... jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca...^_^


	5. Chapter 5

.

You Are My Destiny

Cast :

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (GS)

Kim junmyeon

Park chanyeol

Byun baekhyun (GS)

Oh sehun

Xi luhan (GS)

Chen

Ximun (GS)

.

.

.

.

* * *

Apakah kyungsoo akan turun menemui kai dan pergi dengannya atau bahkan kyungsoo lebih memilih berdiam diri dikamar karena perasaannya yang tak menentu?

"jangan buat appa mu ini kecewa, terutama kai. Dengarkan perasaanmu bukan firasatmu ok. Anak pintar" tambah junmyeon yang tidak lain adalah appa kyungsoo sambil menyentuh puncak kepala kyungsoo.

Dari jendela kamarnya Kyungsoo melihat wajah kai yang penuh harap. Kyungsoo melihat Kai sangat tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang sangat cocok untuk kai kenakan. Kyungsoo membayangkan bagaimana jika kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan dengan kai, bukankah itu sangat serasi? Tampan dan cantik. Hati kyungsoo sedang kalut dan akhirnya kyungsoo sadar, ia juga menginginkan apa yang ia bayangkan.

Kyungsoo langsung bergegas kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dan mempersiapkan dirinya. Tapi apakah waktunya akan cukup? Entahlah tidak ada yang tahu, sedangkan jarak antara rumah kyungsoo dengan tempat acara membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit.

Setelah sekian lama kai menunggu, ia kembali melihat kearah jam yang ia kenakan. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 18.30, ia hampir putus asa dan berniat untuk kembali kerumahnya. Namun suara pintu terbuka membuat kai menoleh kearah sumber suara dan ia mendapati seorang dewi cantik dengan senyum yang terkesan malu-malu keluar dari pintu itu, hal ini mengurungkan keputus asaan kai. Senyum bahagia terukir dibibir kai. Kai sangat bahagia tak terkira, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Namun tak bisa berlama-lama memandang pemandangan itu, kai sadar sudah tidak ada waktu yang tersisa. Kai langsung menghampiri gadis itu dengan senyum yang merekah, menggapai tangannya dan berucap "aku sudah lama menantimu, dan aku tidak menyesal. Aku sangat bahagia".

Kai membawa kyungsoo masuk kemobilnya, dan mereka bergegas menuju ketempat acara.

Dalam perjalanan terasa ada kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dengan meremas tangannya sendiri dipangkuannya sedangkan Kai berdehem beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini" ucap kai dengan gugupnya sambil menoleh ke arah kyungsoo.

"terimakasih, kau juga sangat tampan" jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis kepada kai.

Bahkan senyuman itu dapat membuat darah kai berdesir dan kegugupan dalam dirinya meningkat. Kyungsoo begitu manis dan begitu memabukkan bagi kai. Segera kai sadar dan kembali berkonsentrasi melajukan mobilnya. Sebenarnya kai ingin menanyakan banyak hal kepada kyungsoo tentang mengapa kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ikut bersamanya? Apakah kyungsoo suka pada gaun yang diberikan kai? Namun kai juga harus menyetir dengan cepat penuh konsentrasi karena sudah tidak ada lagi waktu yang tersisa. Ditambah lagi kai tidak mau kehilangan momen berharga yang telah lama ia tunggu-tunggu.

.

.

.

.

Pesta telah dimulai, kai dan kyungsoo terlambat beberapa menit. Hal inilah yang membuat keduanya menjadi sorotan oleh mereka yang terlebih dahulu datang. Sebelum memasuki ruang pesta dengan pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar, kai berbisik kepada kyungsoo "tidak perlu gugup, kau hanya perlu menggenggam tanganku". Seperti mengetahui isi hati kyungsoo yang benar-benar gugup saat ini, bisikan kai membuat kyungsoo sedikit lebih tenang. Kai menggenggam tangan kyungsoo begitu pun sebaliknya dan keduanya pun membaur dalam pesta.

Mata para yeoja menatap kagum pada ketampanan kai ditambah lagi dengan kharisma yang begitu lekat dengannya, sedangkan para namja terpesona akan kecantikan yeoja yang datang bersama kai. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapakah yeoja itu? Bukankah pasangan yang dibawa haruslah dari sekolah ini juga? Lantas siapakah yeoja yang begitu cantik ini?

"Setau ku tidak ada yeoja secantik itu dikelas 11 atau 12" ucap seorang namja bernama oh sehun kepada teman-temannya"

"mungkinkah dia dari kelas 10?" tanya yeoja bermata sipit bernama xiumin dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

"mungkin saja, kalau begitu kai sangat jeli menemukan yeoja itu. Selera kai tidak main-main" jawab namja lain bernama chen sambil bertepuk tangan kagum.

"tunggu... sepertinya aku pernah melihat yeoja itu, tapi... " sehun mengingat dan mengira-ngira dengan sangat.

"siapa siapa... cepatlah" perintah xiumin yang sudah sangat penasaran.

Setelah beberapa menit sehun mengingat, akhirnya ingatan itu kembali mengisi otaknya. Sewaktu ia mendapatkan tugas khusus dari minho songsenim karena terlambat saat pelajarannya, sehun jadi sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan mencari buku untuk membantu mengerjakan tugasnya.

"oh aku ingat, dia adalah yeoja manis bermata bulat dan memiliki heart lip yang sangat menggoda" ucap sehun dengan yakin.

Mendengar apa yang sehun katakan, xiumin dan chen saling menatap heran.

"yak oh sehun, bukankah itu semua kita sudah lihat dan memang sudah jelas?" balas xiumin jengkel.

"heemmm kalian tidak sabaran, baiklah akan aku beri tahu, dia adalah do kyungsoo siswi kelas 10. Aku pernah bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya di perpustakaan" jawab sehun dengan jelas.

"tunggu, kau seorang oh sehun ke perpus?" ejek chen.

"yaaaakkk, waktu itu aku ada tugas tambahan dari minho songsenim karena terlambat. Apa salahnya ke perpus, bahkan karena itulah aku bertemu dengan sosok dewi yang telah lama bersembunyi, menyembunyikan kecantikannya" jawab sehun tidak kalah jengkel.

Sehun berfikir sejenak dan beradu argument dengan dirinya sendiri. 'Kenapa aku sangat bodoh? Ayolah oh sehun, kemana saja kau selama ini tak menyadari keberadaannya. Kau mungkin yang pertama bertemu dengan kyungsoo sebelum kim jongin sialan itu'.

"Arrgghhhhh... " tanpa sehun sadari ia mengeluarkan kekesalannya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Chen dan xiumin kembali bertatapan saling heran. Mereka pikir mungkin sehun sedang tidak waras malam ini.

Luhan yang sedari tadi mengamati sehun dari kejauhan, segera menghampirinya.

"gwenchana sehunssi? Apa kau menyesal datang bersamaku?"tanya luhan.

"ah ani, kau tau kau yang terbaik" jawab sehun sambil mengecup singkat tangan luhan.

Ya, luhan adalah yeoja yang datang bersama sehun atas permintaan sehun beberapa hari lalu. Luhan juga sangat cantik tapi kecantikan luhan berbeda dengan kecantikan yang kyungsoo miliki. Luhan adalah yeoja yang berasal dari china dengan kecantikan khas china. Sedangkan kyungsoo adalah gadis korea dengan mata bulat dan bibir yang tidak dimiliki yeoja pada umumnya yaitu bibir berbentuk tuk hati yang sangat menggoda namja manapun. Namun disisi lain luhan memiliki kelebihan yaitu tinggi badan yang professional dan sangat semampai, berbeda dengan kyungsoo dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata yeoja pada umumnya.

* * *

Kai membawa kyungsoo menghampiri teman-temannya yang terlebih dahulu datang, termasuk chanyeol yang datang bersama baekhyun. Hampir semua mata tertuju pada sepasang insan yang baru datang ini.

Mengapa semua orang banyak yang tidak mengenali kyungsoo dan dibuat terpana olehnya? Jelas saja penampilan kyungsoo sangat berbeda, kyungsoo tidak lagi mengenakan kaca mata yang selalu membantu penglihatannya, selain itu dengan gaun yang cantik dan make up yang sempurna menambah sesuatu yang istimewa menjadi lebih istimewa. Inilah yang membuat kyungsoo tidak dikenali oleh yang lainnya. Namun berbeda dengan chanyeol, ia tahu persis bahwa yang datang bersama kai adalah adik sepupunya sendiri.

"uwahhh... lihatlah kyungsoo ku malam ini sangat berbeda" ucap chanyeol semangat dengan menyebut kyungsoo ku sebagai kebanggaan.

"ehemmm, sepertinya usahamu tidak sia-sia Kai?" goda chanyeol kepada kai yang pastinya juga didengar oleh kyungsoo, karena kyungsoo tepat berdiri disamping kai dengan tangan yang masih digenggam erat oleh kai.

"kau tau, betapa sulitnya mendapat persetujuan darinya?" adu kai kepada chanyeol.

"begitulah kyungsoo, ia tidak mudah untuk ditaklukkan" balas chanyeol.

"tapiii...," jawab kai menggantung.

"jika bukan begitu, lantas apa bedanya kyungsoo dengan yeoja lain yang mengejar-ngejarmu diluar sana, bukankah dia langka? Kyungsoo adalah yeoja langka, kai" tambah chanyeol.

"iya kau benar sekali, kyungsoo berbeda dari yeoja lain. Dia istimewa untukku" jawab kai sambil menggeratkan genggaman tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak ia lepas.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pembicaraan itu, tersipu malu mukanya memerah. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya, meskipun ia mencoba. Chanyeol yang ada dihadapan kyungsoo mengetahui apa yang coba kyungsoo sembunyikan. Sebelum chanyeol membuatnya semakin malu, kyungsoo memutar otaknya dan berkata "yaakkkk... kenapa kalian seenaknya membicarakanku?" sela kyungsoo ditengah pembicaraan kai dan chanyeol.

"oohh jangan marah seperti itu, kau memang langka kyungsoo. Dan tentang kai, ia hanya bercerita tentang kerja kerasnya selama ini hanya untuk mengajakmu datang kepesta ini. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu ragu untuk datang bersama kai? Bukankah kai sangat tampan? Bahkan banyak yeoja yang mengantri menunngu ajakan dari kai, " tanya chanyeol panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada chanyeol.

"wae..?" tanya chanyeol akan arti dari tatapan kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah mematikan.

Kai yang melihat hal ini kemudian berkata "sudahlah, yang penting kyungsoo sudah ada disini datang bersamaku, iya kan".

"iya kau sangat beruntung kai, kyungsoo sangat cantik malam ini. Dan juga sexy... " puji chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah kyungsoo.

Melihat hal itu, Kai langsung memberikan tatapan paling mematikan kepada chanyeol atas kelakuannya tersebut. Sepertinya ketiga orang ini sedang sibuk sendiri saling melempar tatapan mematikan.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan ketiga orang ini berbicara, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Yaaakkk... apakah aku dilupakan disini? Bahkan pacarku sendiri melupakanku dan lebih memuji muji kecantikan yeoja lain" protes baekhyun pada chanyeol.

"oh oh oh baby apakah kau cemburu? Kyungsoo adalah adik sepupuku sendiri, kau tetap nomor satu dihatiku. Tenang baby sudah ada kai yang mendapatkan kyungsoo, jangan marah ya sayang" jawab chanyeol khawatir baekhyun akan marah.

"kalian tau, secara tidak langsung kalian berdua terlihat seperti memperebutkan kyungsoo" balas baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah chanyeol dan kai. "Kyungsoo kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, pantas saja dua namja gila ini terpesona olehmu, ehmm bahkan semua namja disini tersihir olehmu" tambah baekhyun membenarkan.

"ah eonnie terlalu berlebihan, baekhyun eonnie juga sangat cantik" balas kyungsoo tersipu.

.

.

.

.

Serangkaian acara resmi seperti pembukaan, sambutan dan acara lain yang membosankan telah selesai, kini tinggal acara terahir yang telah ditunggu-tunggu yaitu ajang unjuk diri mirip pentas seni yang ditampilkan oleh siapapun yang ingin menyumbang lagu atau apapun yang sifatnya menghibur.

Tawa dan riang memenuhi ruangan menambah meriahnya pesta, kyungsoo pun larut dalam riuh rendahnya pesta. Namun saat ini ia bersama baekhyun dan teman-temannya sedang bercakap-cakap. Kai kemana? Entahlah kyungsoo tak begitu memperhatikannya. Percakapan mereka sangat seru, karena mereka semua tertawa sangat lepas. Yang mereka bicarakan tidak lain mengenai bagaimana kai bisa datang bersama kyungsoo, bagaimana perasaan kyungsoo datang bersama kai, dan tentang teman-temannya yang terkagum-kagum akan cantiknya kyungsoo malam ini. Perbincangan mereka terganggu ketika nama kyungsoo disebut oleh seseorang diatas panggung.

"kyungsoo..." panggil seseorang diatas panggung yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kai.

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi gelap dan sorot lampu berubah mengarah hanya ke mereka berdua, kai dan kyungsoo. Alunan musik klasik yang didominasi dengan biola menambah suasana pesta semakin romantis. Segerombolan yeoja yang awalnya bersama kyungsoo dengan otomatis menepi, meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri, menjadi perhatian semua yang ada disana.

'Apalagi ini kai' batin kyungsoo. Jantung kyungsoo berdegup kencang meskipun ia belum tau apa yang akan kai lakukan.

Kai bernyanyi, ia mengeluarkan suaranya. Keadaan yang semula tenang menjadi dipenuhi teriakan-teriakan dari yeoja-yeoja. Jangan lupakan bahwa kai adalah idol disekolahnya. Namun hal ini dapat merusak tujuan kai "Ssssttt..." ucap kai sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya.

Setelah keadaan hening kembali, Kai memulainya dari awal, ia memanggil nama kyungsoo dan berkata "kyungsoo dengarkan aku" ia kembali menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kyungsoo.

.

.

Darlin' I will _  
Kasih, aku akan_  
Be lovin' you _  
Mencintaimu_  
Till we're seventy _  
Hingga usia kita tujuh puluh_  
Baby my heart _  
Kasih, hatiku_  
Could still fall as hard _  
Masih bisa jatuh sama kerasnya_  
At twenty three _  
Seperti saat usiaku dua puluh tiga_

I'm thinkin' bout how _  
Aku sedang berpikir tentang bagaimana_  
People fall in love in mysterious ways _  
Orang-orang jatuh cinta dengan cara misterius_  
Maybe it's all part of a plan _  
Mungkin semua ini bagian dari rencana_  
Me I fall in love with you every single day _  
Aku jatuh cinta padamu setiap hari_  
I just wanna tell you I am _  
Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu begitulah adanya_

So honey now... _  
Maka kasih sekarang..._  
Take me into your lovin' arms _  
Rengkuhlah aku ke dalam pelukan hangatmu_  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars _  
Cium aku di bawah cahaya ribuan bintang_  
Place your head on my beating heart _  
Sandarkan kepalamu di dadaku yang berdegup kencang_

I'm thinking out loud _  
_ _Kuungkapkan isi pikiranku_  
Maybe we found love right where we are _  
Mungkin kita tlah temukan cinta di tempat kita berada_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Selama kai bernyanyi, kyungsoo sangat bingung, pikiran dan hatinya saling berkecamuk. Pikirnya, Apa kai sedang unjuk diri tentang bakat bernyanyi yang ia miliki? Kalau kyungsoo boleh jujur, kai dengan postur yang begitu sempurna ditambah suaranya yang mumpuni untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, dapat melelehkan hatinya. Bukan hanya kyungsoo, yeoja lain termasuk baekhyun ternganga terkagum-kagum dibuatnya.

Tapi jika kai hanya unjuk kebolehannya bernyanyi, lantas mengapa... tunggu ada yang ganjal, mengapa keadaannya seperti ini? Bahkan semua perhatian, ditambah lagi sorot lampu yang hanya mengarah pada mereka berdua membuat kyungsoo semakin ragu, Tunggu sepertinya ada yang salah, apakah kyungsoo sedang ditembak? Apakah kai sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada kyungsoo?

"Aduh jangan gila kai, aku sangat malu, jangan lakukan ini" batin kyungsoo. Tangan kyungsoo sibuk meremas pinggiran gaun yang ia pakai, was was, ia tidak tau apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, dan kyungsoo juga tidak tau apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Lamunannya buyar saat namanya disebut lagi.

.

.

" _Do kyungsoo,_ _Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari dirimu, Untuk menjadi temanku kau bukan orang yang tepat, Sebagai sahabatku pun bukan kau orangnya. Untuk menjadi musukku kau juga tak punya salah apapun padaku. Kau hanya tepat menjadi kekasihku, jadi aku hanya bisa memohon menjadikan mu sebagai pendampingku._

 _Malam ini sangat indah bukan? Indah karena cahaya rembulan yang mempesona menerangi pesta malam hari ini, namun semua ini akan lebih indah jika kamu menerima cintaku dan resmi menjadi pacarku_

 _Kau tau? sekian lama penantian ini ku lalui, akhirnya ku beranikan diri menyatakannya, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?_ _whould you be my girlfriend?"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Huuwaaaa aku geregetan ama kai, gemes... so sweet banget... huhhh

Ngapa aku yang heboh sendiri ya,#abaikansaja.

Hello... I'm back, gak lama kan ya. Ehmm Chap kemarin terlalu pendekkah? Ok disini sudah di panjangin, eehhh request dari aku jangan panggil author atau mimin ya, panggil Doowieng aja. hehehe

Yang pada penasaran juga semoga terbayar di chap ini. Sengaja author buat gitu biar pada penasaran, kalo ceritanya gak buat penasaran apa istimewanya haha peace ... :)

Aku butuh review, aku butuh sangat... butuh... #lebay

Maka dari itu jangan lupa ninggalin jejak sehabis membaca FF You Are My Destiny.

Info atau bocoran: chap selanjutnya ada yang tidak terduga, kai mulai nakal... hahaha

Ok sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya... sekali lagi jangan lupa, jejak sangat penting (agar tidak tersesat) hahaa.. Annyeong,,... :) :D


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

You Are My Destiny

Cast :

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (GS)

Kris

Zang yixing (GS)

Yesung

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chap 6

" _Do kyungsoo,_ _Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari dirimu, Untuk menjadi temanku kau bukan orang yang tepat, Sebagai sahabatku pun bukan kau orangnya. Untuk menjadi musukku kau juga tak punya salah apapun padaku. Kau hanya tepat menjadi kekasihku, jadi aku hanya bisa memohon menjadikan mu sebagai pendampingku._

 _Malam ini sangat indah bukan? Indah karena cahaya rembulan yang mempesona menerangi pesta malam hari ini, namun semua ini akan lebih indah jika kamu menerima cintaku dan resmi menjadi pacarku_

 _Kau tau? sekian lama penantian ini ku lalui, akhirnya ku beranikan diri menyatakannya, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?_ _whould you be my girlfriend?"_

Kyungsoo yang menjadi pusat perhatian hampir tidak percaya atas apa yang sedang terjadi, kai benar-benar gila. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan kai. Sungguh, kyungsoo sangat amat terkejut. Tak henti-hentinya kai membuat hati dan pikiran kyungsoo tak karuan karenanya. Kyungsoo dipaksa memutuskan sesuatu tanpa berpikir panjang.

"kai, kita bisa membicarakan ini sendiri nanti, tidak perlu didepan umum seperti ini" ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

Keadaan dan semua orang telah menunggu jawaban dari kyungsoo, memaksa kyungsoo harus segera memberikan jawabannya. Namun kyungsoo merasa serba salah, ia juga belum yakin dengan perasaannya kepada kai.

Jalan satu-satunya yang dapat kyungsoo tempuh yaitu menghentikan kai. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mendekati kai dan membisikkan sesuatu yang ada dipikirannya kepada kai, namun karena tinggi badan kyungsoo yang tidak mendukung, kyungsoo harus sedikit berjinjit dan memegangi tepian jas kai sebagai pegangan. Belum sempat kyungsoo mengeluarkan apa yang ia ingin katakan, kai langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

Hmmmm Ternyata Kai menyalah artikan apa yang kyungsoo lakukan. Kai mengira kyungsoo memberikan kai pelukan sebagai jawaban bahwa kyungsoo menerima kai menjadi namja chingunya.

Posisi kai memeluk kyungsoo seperti ini membuat kyungsoo tidak lagi berjinjit dan kai memposisikan kepala kyungsoo didada bidangnya sambil mengusap-usap rambut kyungsoo sehingga usaha kyungsoo untuk membisikkan sesuatu kepada kai gagal total.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Jika dia memberontak dan menolak itu akan mempermalukan kai dan tentu saja menyakiti kai.

Dilain sisi Kai merasa puas karena mengira kyungsoo menerimanya. Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan menambah suasana menjadi romantis. Kai lantas melepas pelukannya dan menatap kyungsoo lekat dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kedua sisi kepala kyungsoo. Tatapannya sangat dalam hingga kyungsoo terhanyut didalamnya dan tanpa kyungsoo sadari kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat bahkan sangat dekat sebelum kedua mata indahnya menutup dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir plum kyungsoo.

Memang ini bukan pertama kali kai mencium kyungsoo, tapi ini beda. Kai melakukannya didepan umum didepan teman-temannya dan semua yang ada dipesta.

"Kai bukankah ini sudah terlalu berlebihan" belum sempat kyungsoo berucap, kai yang semula hanya menempelkan bibirnya, perlahan mulai bergerak menghisap bagian bibir atas dan bibir bawah kyungsoo secara bergantian. Kai melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan dan penuh kelembutan. Tak ayal Kyungsoo sempat terhanyut sebelum tersadar kembali akan kenyataan mereka menjadi tontonan orang-orang di pesta tersebut.

'Ini harus dihentikan', batin kyungsoo. Tangan kyungsoo yang masih berada disisi kiri dan kanan jas kai, ia gunakan untuk mencubit kecil namja tersebut agar kai menyadari protesnya dan segera menghentikan ciuman itu.

'Aww..' keluh kai tertahan. Kai yang menyadari kyungsoo sedikit jengkel kepadanya akhirnya dengan terpaksa menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir kyungsoo dan menyeret kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan pesta.

.

.

Kai yang awalnya menyeret kyungsoo keluar dari ruang pesta, kini berbalik kyungsoo lah yang menyeret kai keluar menuju halaman berniat untuk meluruskan semuanya.

"huuhhhh.."kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan mulai berbicara, "kai, biar aku luruskan semua ini, sebenarnya didalam tadi aku... " ucapan kyungsoo terpotong karena jongin menarik kyungsoo kepangkuannya dimana jongin lebih dulu mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang tepat berada dibelakangnya sehingga posisi mereka saling berdekatan dan kyungsoo duduk menyamping dipangkuan kai.

Kyungsoo yang hendak beranjak dari duduknya, ditahan oleh kai dengan pelukan dipinggangnya dan kai berkata "jika kau ingin bicara, bicaralah! aku akan mendengarkan. Tapi aku ingin tetap dengan posisi seperti ini", ucapnya disusul dengan diletakkan dagunya dipundak kyungsoo.

"Kai kau benar-benar..." geram kyungsoo stas perlakuan kai.

Bicaralah! suruh kai kepada kyungsoo sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dileher kyungsoo.

"Eungh... kai geli" tanpa disangka kyungsoo mengerang kecil. Bukannya berhenti, kai malah terus menggoda kyungsoo dengan menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali di leher kyungsoo. Lenguhan kyungsoo membuat libido kai naik.

Kyungsoo mengubah posisinya berhadapan dengan kai, akan tetapi posisi seperti ini membuat jarak antar keduanya semakin dekat. "kai.." panggil kyungsoo

"hmmm... "jawab kai dengan santainya.

"kenapa kau melakukan semua hal tadi?" tanya kyungsoo to the point.

"karena aku mencintaimu" jawab kai tidak mau kalah.

"aku tidak mengerti dengan cara pikirmu, kau... " kata-kata kyungsoo terhenti karena kai menunjukkan senyum manis dan puppy eyes nya.

"kau hanya peduli dengan perasaanmu, tapi tidak dengan perasaanku. Kau tahu? Bagiku ini masih terlalu cepat, keadaan ini, perasaan ini, begitupun dengan hubungan ini. Aku butuh berpikir dan memastikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin menjalani hubungan yang tidak jelas dengan siapapun, maka dari itu tolon beri aku waktu kai", sambung kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"apa lagi yang perlu kau pikirkan, bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Ahhhh, kau... " geram kai sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sudahlah, Aku ingin pulang" tegas kai sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"aku belum selesai kai" protes kyungsoo.

"aku ingin pulang, kyungsoo!" bentak kai dengan kasar. "aku akan pulang sekarang, jika kau ingin tetap pulang bersamaku bergegaslah tapi jika kau tidak ingin kau dapat pergi sekarang" ucap kai sambil berlalu menuju mobilnya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa masih harus berbicara kepada kai akhirnya memilih ikut dengan kai dan masuk kedalam mobil kai. Canggung sangat keadaan di dalam mobil kai saat ini. Kai mulai melajukan mobinya meninggalkan tempat pesta.

.

.

.

"kai", panggil kyungsoo.

Tak ada jawaban dari kai, kai tetap menatap kejalan dan berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Aku tau kau marah dan kecewa padaku, tapi perasaanku masih belum menentu. Tolong beri aku waktu. Aku masih belum yakin atas perasaanku padamu. kau memang berhasil menggetarkan hatiku, tapi aku masih bingung dan ..." ucapan kyungsoo terputus karena kai mendadak berhenti menepikan mobilnya. Kyungsoo yang terkaget hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"Apa kai sangat marah atas apa yang aku ucapkan?" pikir kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan, ia hanya bisa memegangi tepian jok mobil yang ia duduki.

"hhaaahhh... "kai menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lalu ia mendekatkan dirinya ke kyungsoo.

"apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan kai?, apa dia mau menciumku? Atau dia akan melalukan sesuatu yang lebih? Dasar namja mesum" kyungsoo yang menyadari pergerakan kai, hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan meremas jok mobil yang ia duduki.

Kai meraih sesuatu diatas kyungsoo dekat pintu mobil sebelah kyungsoo. Dengan posisi seperti ini kai dapat melihat wajah gugup dan ketakutan kyungsoo. "apa yang sedang yeoja ini pikirkan? Apa dia berpikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya seperti menciumnya? Hahahaha... " pikir kai dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"klik" bunyi sesuatu.

"bunyi apa itu? Mengapa kai tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadaku?" tanya kyungsoo dalam hati ia berpikir bukankah itu mirip suara sabuk pengaman".

Kyungsoo kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat wajah kai masih berada dekat tepat didepannya.

"sabuk pengamanmu belum kau pasang, ini bisa membahayakan nyawamu nona Do" ucap kai dengan mengulum senyum. Ia menyadari betapa lucunya kyungsoo dengan ekspresi bingung dan malu seperti itu.

Kai kembali keposisi semula dengan kyungsoo yang masih menahan rasa malunya. Ingin sekali ia keluar dari mobil tersebut kemudian berteriak "AKU SANGAT MALU, DASAR KAU KAI, MENGAPA KAU MEMBUATKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI?"

Tapi itu semua hanya dalam pikirnya, kyungsoo tidak mungkin keluar meninggalkan mobil kai karena ini sudah larut malam dan diluar sangat menakutkan bagi yeoja yang tidak suka dunia malam seperti kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan rumah kyungsoo, keduanya keluar dari mobil "apakah kau akan mampir sebentar?" tanya kyungsoo basa-basi.

"ah ani, masuklah ini sudah malam" ucap kai terburu. kyungsoo langsung berbalik hendak masuk kedalam rumah namun "tunggu kyungsoo" cegah kai.

Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan berbalik menatap kai.

"aku mengerti tetang perasaanmu yang belum bisa menerimaku, tapi jangan halangi aku untuk meyakinkanmu dan aku akan membantumu menemukan jawaban atas perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Terimakasih untuk malam yang indah ini" kai mendekat kearah kyungsoo kemudian meraih puncak kepala kyungsoo lalu mengecupnya penuh perasaan.

"jaljayo..."tambah kai sambil mengusak rambut kyungsoo.

Kai kemudian menuju mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

Kyungsoo masih saja mematung didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kai. Kyungsoo pikir kai akan marah. Kata-kata dan perlakuan kai beberapa detik yang lalu, berhasil membuat hatinya tersentuh. Ada perasaan aneh muncul, dadanya terasa sesak sehingga kyungsoo perlu mengambil nafas panjang sambil memukul kecil dadanya. Perasaan apakah ini? Ini aneh, kyungsoo merasakan apa yang seharusnya kai rasakan atas perlakuannya. Hatinya pilu. Apakah kyungsoo menyesal? Entahlah ia perlu berpikir saat ini.

Dalam malamnya, kyungsoo tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya kalut, kai kai dan kai.

"Arrrgghhhh ... " erangnya sambil mengusak kasar rambutnya. Baru pertama kali ini kyungsoo merasakan hal-hal semacam ini. Kyungsoo bingung, ia tidak bisa membaca dan mengartikan apa sebenarnya yang kyungsoo rasakan terhadap kai.

Percintaan ataupun pacaran? Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukannya. Yang kyungsoo tahu adalah ia mencintai dan sayang kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo fokus belajar dan selalu mendapat peringkat atas, ia lakukan untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Pacaran atau menjalin hubungan dengan teman seangkatan ataupun kakak kelas seperti banyak teman kyungsoo lakukan, ia tidak memikirkan hal itu sama sekali. Kai adalah namja pertama yang menyatakan cinta kepada kyungsoo, meskipun banyak namja lain yang mendekatinya, namun nyali mereka tak sebesar nyali kai.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah kai langsung menuju kamar mandi. Ia tergopoh-gopoh. Apa yang akan kai lakukan? Apakah sekedar kencing atau mandi? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Kai kini sedang berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri yang sedari di taman tadi dengan posisi kyungsoo yang duduk diatasnya membuat dirinya mengeras seketika.

Tak ayal ia berucap ingin segera pulang, bahkan kai membentak kyungsoo. Kai tidak ingin kyungsoo tau apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Jika kai tidak segera beranjak dari posisi seperti itu, bisa-bisa nafsunya memuncak dan kyungsoo akan menjadi korbannya. Jangan heran! Bagaimana tidak, kai tidak bisa tahan dengan posisi sedekat itu, dengan kyungsoo yang duduk diatas pahanya, dimana pantat kenyal kyungsoo sekaligus mengenai ereksinya. Hayalannya melambung jauh ke angan-angan.

"Aaahhh sial... kyung kau aahh... " kai mendesahkan nama kyungsoo disela-sela aktivitasnya saat ini.

"Aaaaahhh sial... pantatmu aaahhh ... sangat menggodaaahhh... ooohhhh" ucapnya sambil terus memuaskan ereksinya. Kai meraba, mengurut dan mengocok ereksinya yang tegang dengan tangannya, sambil membayangkan kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa menit ia bergelut dengan aktivitasnya, kai merasa terpuaskan oleh dirinya sediri juga dengan bantuan kyungsoo dalam pikirannya.

"Aaaaaahhhh kyungsoo... kau... aaaaahhhh... " akhirnya kai mengeluarkan cairannya sangat banyak dan menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya.

Kai tersenyum atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Kai kemudian berpikir sejenak, sampai kapan kai harus seperti ini? Melakukan hal ini sendiri sambil membayangkan pujaan hatinya. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali, kai melakukannya. Kai sudah sering melakukannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, ini semua karena kyungsoo yang terlalu menggoda baginya.

Bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, kai sudah harus melakukannya di kamar mandi sekolah.

Tanpa kai sadari, sedari tadi ponselnya telah berbunyi. Kai langsung mencari ponselnya begitu ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"yoboseo... " jawab kai sedikit malas karena yang menelpon adalah appa nya. Kai berpikir pasti ini tentang hal itu lagi.

" Kai kemana saja kau? Mengapa lama sekali menjawab telponnya?" ucap namja separuh baya diseberang sana dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Ahh... " reflek kai langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. "iya appa, maaf. Aku baru selesai dari kamar mandi jadi tidak tahu jika appa menelponku" lanjut kai datar.

"Oh okelah lupakan. Appa hanya ingin bertanya, Apakah kau sudah memutuskan akan berkuliah di Paris atau New York? Kemarin pamanmu yesung di New York menelponku, ia siap membantu jika kau berkuliah disana" ucap appa Kai, Kris.

"Huh... appa, kan sudah kubilang aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kuliah diluar negeri. Tolong mengertilah anakmu ini. Disini juga banyak universitas yang tak kalah dengan universitas diluar negeri" jawab Kai menerangkan.

"Pilihanmu hanya dua kai, Paris atau New York. Korea tidak masuk dalam daftar. Di Paris ada eomma mu, di New York ada pamanmu. Apalagi yang kau risaukan, kau hanya tinggal memilih" ucap Kris sambil menunggu balasan dari anaknya. Namun nihil kai tidak manjawab.

"Kai ingat! Kamu adalah penerus perusahaan appa, jadi kamu harus benar-benar siap, hanya dua universitas itu yang masuk dalam kriteria yang appa pikir cocok untukmu melanjutkan pendidikanmu. Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan lagi Kai" tambah Kris tegas.

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi appa, selamat malam" balas kai dan segera mengakhiri telponnya.

Ini semua tidak sesuai dengan keadaan, kai masih harus mengejar kyungsoo pujaan hatinya. Tapi disisi lain, appa kai mendesak. Apa yang harus kai lakukan, sementara kyungsoo belum bisa dia 'ikat'. Kyungsoo masih ragu dengannya. Sedangkan keadaan menuntut dengan cepat, kai harus segera memutuskan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, demi kebaikan dirinya, appanya dan juga kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC

,

,

,

* * *

Annyeonghasseo "bow". Urimaniyya readerdull. Mianhimnida, mianhae 2 bulan kagak update, author doowieng1214 baru selesai KKN di tempat terpencil sehingga sinyal tidak terjangkau, semoga ini bisa mengobati rindu kalian (sapa pula yang rindu ama lo thor?)

Komen yaakkkk, mari budayakan komen, kritik dan saran agar hati ini menjadi senang. Lah lho?

Fast update akan saya usahakan dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga. Maka dari itu partisisapi (?) dari kalian sangat berharga, agar author doowieng1214 senang begitupun dengan kalian.

Terimakasih juga para reader yang sudah mau komen, favo dan follow yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu. Berkat kalian aku kuat (?). Tiada kata yang bisa membalasnya kecuali khamsahamnida "deep bow".

Ok sekian cuap-cuap kali ini dan terimakasih buaanyaaakkk. Bye in the next chap :) :)


End file.
